The instant invention relates to a process and to a device to sever a fiber sliver on a textile machine delivering a fiber sliver. Such a textile machine could be a combing machine, a carder, or a draw frame. The textile machine delivering the fiber sliver deposits the delivered fiber sliver in cans. Severing of the fiber sliver is necessary when the can has reached its full state and must be replaced by an empty can.
The German application P 43 08 606.3 proposes that the fiber sliver be severed in the area between the pair of calendar rollers and the sliver guiding channel of a rotary plate. On this basis, a cutter is provided in that area. The described cutter is provided with a clamping device consisting of a grasper with controls and also of a severing device with a severing means, e.g. a circular knife, as an autonomously acting operating means. The clamping device and severing device may be mounted on a common presentation device.
The stopped fiber sliver is clasped in its direction of movement by means of the clamping device and is then severed by mechanical severing means of the severing device.
The cutter requires great constructive expenditure in its function, for a clamping device as well as for a severing device. Because of the reduced erection clearance between the pair of calendar rollers and the sliver guiding channel it is difficult to install and operate a clamping device as well as severing means.
It is also a disadvantage that the fiber sliver has nevertheless been deflected by the severing means from its direction of movement, so that the severed sliver was often positioned on or next to the edge of the sliver guiding channel. This causes difficulties when the textile machine is started up again. It has also been shown that the fibers were spread open at the cut edge of the severed sliver.